Clan Vesperia
Clan Vesperia is a massive empire that owns a large amount of territory to the northeast of the Observatory. Thousands of dragons and Beastclans call this region home, and operate under the laws laid forth by the royal family. The capital city, called Vesperia, is the location of the Home Lair where the royal family resides. (wip) Origin and the Nameless Days Clan Vesperia originated in the Ashfall Waste, when the Flamecaller began amassing her own flight. Among the dragons she blessed with her element were Durin and Talah, the founders of the clan. They spent several hundred years turning the soil for ores and metals, and forging a path for themselves, and the dragons who came to be under their care. Eventually, the clan came to be home to more than just fire elementals, and was a refuge for many who had lost their way. Many of these dragons, who had been abandoned and left for dead, were finding the environment near the Great furnace too harsh to feasibly live in, especially with the amount of dragons who weren't from the region. A majority of the clan felt it would be in their best interest to seek a milder climate, though they were all uneasy bringing up the subject to the founders, out of both respect and gratitude for their kindness. It was at this point that Durin, fully aware of discontent, stepped down from his position as leader. There was a brief struggle for power among the most vocal and powerful dragons in the lair, ultimately leading to the appointment of Arden, an Arcane scholar and noble. After uniting everyone under the name Vesperia, Queen Arden moved everyone to the Starfall Isles. With such a diverse and open-minded group, all of the deities are revered equally. Vesperia believes in unity among all the flights, and strives to maintain peaceful relations with outside clans. Major Events In the spring of Celestial Year(C.Y.) 1615, Vesperia was officially named and moved from the Ashfall Waste to the Starfall Isles. In the late winter months of 1986C.Y., a group of refugees from the former Clan Whiskerwing made their way to Vesperia's territory in search of a new home. The group were all Tundras, led by Cupcake, younger sister to Vesperia's Baker. None of them speak of what led to Whiskerwing's dissolution. The Massacre of Vesperia, and The Great Upheaval In the midst of the 2000C.Y. Mistral Jamboree, one of Melkor's black market deals drew unwanted attention to the clan as a whole, resulting in a direct attack on the clan, and many casualties. This prompted the clan to flee, coming to rest in the Windsinger's domain. The clan took refuge in the cover of the Cloudsong, beginning construction of a new lair out of second-hand airships. A few months passed, and several clan members fell ill and passed away due to complications from shade-inflicted injuries sustained during Jackal's attack on the home lair. Elwen and Rigela took on the task of keeping vigilant guard over the abandoned lair, while Telperion began repairing and rebuilding what he could in secrecy. For fifteen years, Vesperia lived in a flotilla, always on the move and keeping well hidden from Jackal's reach while Bruno sent scouts to allied clans in an effort to find Jackal and bring him down. The Retribution of Vesperia Six days before Starfall Celebration 2015C.Y., a scout from Vesperia's ally, Clan Sepiida, spotted Jackal on the outskirts of Tidelord's territory and immediately sent word to Vesperia's nearby flotilla.Vesperia's military commander, Bruno, wasted no time sending word to his allies, hoping they would receive word in time to ambush Jackal before he found the flotilla. Barely a day had passed before there was a deafening crack, and a pillar of light on the edge of the Widswept Plateau caused a disturbance that shook the earth for miles. All manner of fauna had sensed that something was very wrong, and took flight as far away from the source of the commotion. Assembling his troops, Bruno met with Sepiida's army and allied with clans who found themselves already battling a Shade-Touched Emperor that had consumed Jackal. The battle lasted through the rest of the day and night, dragging on to the wee hours of the following morning. By sunrise, the monstrosity had been defeated, though many lives were spent. After tending to the wounded and gathering the fallen, Vesperia set a course to bring the flotilla back to the Starfall Isles. Entry One|Entry Two|Entry Three Homecoming (Incomplete Entry) Clan Members Royal Family * Luthien, Empress of Vesperia, Professor of Textiles * Beren, Emperor of Vesperia, Ice Flight Ambassador, Warrior * Victoria, Crown Princess of Vesperia, Artisan, Professor of Fine Art * Benjamin, Crown Prince of Vesperia, Mathematician, Clan Treasurer * Eomer, Prince of Vesperia, Lord of Kalanios, Tactician, Warrior * Eowyn, Princess of Vesperia, Incense Maker * * Elrohir, Duke of Luminastéri, Former Prince Imperial of Vesperia, Widower of Queen Arden * Telperion, Duke of Oríon, Chief Architect, Professor of Architecture Officers * Andromeda, Cheif Executor of Vesperia, Oversees of Council of Elders * Bruno, Commanding Officer of Vesperia's Armed Forces * Bagliore, Chief Bodyguard to Queen Arden * Kheldar, Lead Scout, Wind Flight Ambassador, Healer * Orome, Lead Hunter and Ranger * Fangorn, Beastclan Relations General Members * * Idris, Warrior '' * Firebrand, ''Mana Archaeologist * Renegade, Warrior * Elwen, Paladin, Servant of the Arcanist * Grohl, Musician * Vanya, Ceremonial Dancer * Flambebe, Fire Flight Ambassador, Metalworker * Maruti, Herbalist * Chandra, Jeweler * Horus, Squire * Squall, Battle Mage * Jareth, Illusionist, Trickster * Illuin, Ranger * Tyberion, Ceremonial Dancer * Truffle, Baker * Cupcake, Assistant Baker, Shop Manager * Altan, Ranger * Incendio, Warrior * Serafine, Healer * Lorien, Nature Flight Representative, Shaman * Freya, Ranger * Adamas, Engineer * Huxtable, Earth Flight Representative, Historian, Library Owner * Cascade * Senketsu, Warrior * Cresil, Metalworker * Makani, Healer * Qizon, Storyteller * Isadora, Livestock Attendant * Galileo, Professor of Philosophy * Mim, Warrior * Kunzite, Librarian * Nerissa, Diviner * Stout, Chef * Esmeralda, Rogue, Huntress * Imladris, Water Flight Representative * Grim, Taxidermist, Necromancer * Cydonia, Engineer * Mar, Gatherer * Spatter, Biologist * Liselle, Champion, Warrior * Seabloom, Gardener, Herbalist * Spinel, Warrior * Durin, Clan Founder, Retired Warrior * Talah, Champion, Warrior, Trainer * Nadaar, Totem Warrior (Wolf) * Valador, Totem Warrior (Bear) * Morenth, Hunter * Rainsong, Birdkeeper * Helcaraxe, Miner * Elladan, Warrior, Martial Instructor * Cinder, Warrior, Martial Instructor * Nereid, Merchant * Kaiju, Warrior * Lucy, Warrior * Edana, Exotic and Ceremonial Dancer * Rose, Shadow Flight Ambassador, Illusionist * Brusco, Tunnel Laborer * Surge, Lead Engineer * * Rigela, Paladin, Servant of the Arcanist * Beldaran, Professor of Illusion * Mithras, Light Flight Representative * * Archmage, Miner, Gatherer * Renzo, Artisan, Sculptor * Sophia, Professor of Mathematics * * Jadeite, Gemologist * Guinness, Barkeep * Krios, Battle Mage * Mandos, Councelor * Lightheart, Artisan, Wood Crafting * Rory, Artisan, Painter * Riva, Professor of Enchantment * Hecate, Plague Flight Ambassador * * Septimus, Alchemist * Phaedra, Alchemist * Khendar, King of Ílios, Warrior, Spectral Spellcaster * Hexzel, Queen of Ílios, Healer * * Melkor, Lead Alchemist * Utumno, Forge Foreman, Metalworker * * * Thraka, Bounty Hunter, Founder of Arcane Bounty Hunters' Guild * * Thyra, Paladin, Servant of Windsinger * Candor, Flotilla Captain * Amore, Counselor Deceased & Exalted * Arden, Deceased, First Empress of Vesperia, Professor of Linguistics * Riviel, Exalted to Arcanist, Professor of Literature * Xephras, Deceased, Jeweler * Amalthea, Exalted to Arcanist, Professor of Alchemy * Vahni, Exalted to Arcanist, Warrior * Manwe, Deceased, Former Lead Engineer * Varda, Exalted to Lightweaver, Former Light Flight Representative * Aria, Deceased, Former Gatherer * Morwen, Deceased, Former Hunter * Alatar, Exalted to Windsinger, Former Hunter * Ulmo, Exalted to Flamecaller, Former Warrior * Yavanna, Exalted to Flamecaller, Former Garden keeper * Nessa, Exalted to Flamecaller * Feanor, Exalted to Flamecaller * Opal, Exalted to Arcanist * Jono, Deceased, Former Musician * Paavo, Deceased, Former Musician * Patrick, Deceased, Former Ranger * Tobias, Deceased, Messenger * Tony, Exalted to Windsinger, Bard * Adamaris, Exalted to Lightweaver, Ranger * Alric,Deceased, Dancer * Sanguine, Deceased, Grim's Apprentice(Necromancy) Enemies * Jackal, Outlander, Marauder, Shade-Touched Lair Home Lair The Home lair is situated several hundred feet below the Arcanist's Observatory, off the Northeastern coast of the Focal point. There are a series of trails winding through the Starwood Strand, one in particular leading to the entrance of Vesperia's lair. This trail ends abruptly at the edge of a large clearing, where the Starwood trees mingle with other species, and a dense forest begins. One must head towards the right of the clearing, in the opposite direction of the coast line. The path is only illuminated by a series of hidden runes that shine exclusively for clan members, who posses an enchanted token that reacts to the magic, thereby makes the runes glow. The canopy becomes incredibly dense for a while, until finally you arrive at a very dark and ominous part of the woods. It is so dark that, if not for the trees being native to the Arcane region, one would think they are in the Tangled Wood. Instead of going around, you must cut straight through the thick of it. In a few moments of weaving in and out of trees you will reach another clearing, where the canopy seems to lean inwards and hover over the ground beyond the forest. It is actually quite breathtaking, as the light from the trees and various chunks of crystalpine reflect off the small waterfall to the left, coming down a large rock face covered in sakura moss, vines, and flowers that change with the passing of seasons. In the center of it all are two large doors, guarded by two carvings of Tigerblood Foo (one on either side of the doors). As you pass through the large doors of the main entrance, you come to a long walk way lined with carved stone pillars, with shards of crystalpine embedded in them. Between the pillars, the walls are decorated with floral wreaths, banners, and small shrines, housing candles, incense and small fountains. Eventually, the hallway ends at a large rotunda with a large and intricate fountain at the center of the room. The fountain is lit by natural light during the day through a large glass opening in the dome, and it is lit at night by floating lights and shards of crystalpine. The ceiling extends several stories, with various floors visible from the ground below. Towards the very back center of the room, there are small waterfalls starting nearly at the top of the dome. Nestled between the two waterfalls are the royal quarters, and the surrounding two floors below are reserved for royal use. The floors below also extend around the entirety of the rotunda, and happenings are visible via the carved stone balconies. At the atrium level (ground floor), there is an indoor garden at the base of the waterfall, filled with benches and openings for clan members to relax in a common area. The basement floors are commonly requested by many of the Tundras who live in the lair, especially during the warm weather months. Below ground are also where food and treasure stores are kept, in addition to guest quarters. There are a few structures outside the lair where several clan members reside, such as Spatter, who's lab contains several deadly strains that she must keep away from everyone else in the clan. Those structures are sealed in stone rooms underground, out of public sight. There are several mechanisms in place that alter the fabric of space to make navigating these areas, as well as the dungeons and the vault, more difficult for dragons who are untrained. Cloudsong Lair Needing to stay well hidden from Jackal, the clan acquired some older airships in the Cloudsong, where they constantly traveled near the borders of both the Flamecaller and Tidelord's domains. This gave them close proximity to allied lairs, and enough cover to blend in with older wind clans. The outward appearance of these platforms has been preserved in the traditional wind clan style, though the interiors have been decorated to give everyone nice little reminders of their home in the Isles. During their exile, the chief architect went gone as far as returning to the outskirts of the Starfall domain to retrieve Starwood saplings and chunks of crystalpine to incorporate into the interiors of the common areas. It isn't home, but it is a nice place to retreat. The flotilla is maintained and stationed at the Home Lair, and will be kept for trade, diplomatic travel, and should another emergency arise that requires evacuation. Every few years or so, the flotilla acquires a new airship or two. Enclave Lair After acquiring territory in Light, due to an assimilation with the Solux Enclave, the Vesperian Empire began construction of an embassy. It is very befitting to the region, but with many accents and details inspired by the Starfall Isles. Clan Crest The eleven stars surrounding the large star represent all eleven flights, and Vesperia’s commitment to flight unity and reverence of all the deities. The star in the center is representative of the clan itself (Vesperia means ‘evening star’). The wreaths are symbolic of diplomacy, though that is not to say that the clan is a proponent of total pacifism. There is a time and place for military strength, and there seems to always be a need to defend oneself from outside forces these days. Ally Clans * Clan Sepiida(CeresPerlotte), Water * Clan Oubliette(RottedRoot), Fire * Clan Memoria(SolaceSojourn), Light * Nameless Clan (CarminaHughes), Arcane * Clan (Freanirae), Arcane * Clan Gainstrive, Plague * Clan Dreamscape(LunarParadox), Shadow * The Starlit Belfry(Avey), Arcane *Clan Bathius(TheMageLemon245), Arcane *Clan Natori(Mistura), Nature Customs and Traditions Work in Progress Category:Arcane Category:Wind Category:Ancient Lair